Wire mesh baskets are commonly used in restaurants to deep fry food. Prior art wire fry baskets are comprised of three components: a relatively fine-mesh wire basket; a frame to which the mesh basket is attached and a handle by which the mesh basket, suspended on the frame, can be immersed into and removed from a hot oil bath. The frame portion and the handle portion are typically made of a one or more individual lengths of rigid solid wire bent at predetermined locations such that the frame and at least part of the handle are formed from one or more individual lengths of rigid wire. Since the frame and handle are sometimes formed from the same wire pieces, the frame and the handle might thus be considered to be one and the same. Such baskets have been used for years and are nearly ubiquitous in restaurants and food service institutions.
A problem with prior art wire baskets is that their handle portions can be somewhat uncomfortable to grasp and maneuver when the basket portions are loaded. The rigid wires from which the handle is formed are relatively narrow. When a wire fry basket is even partially full, grasping a prior art handle that is formed from narrow wires can be somewhat uncomfortable or even painful. A wire basket having a handle that approximates the “feel” of a large diameter handle and which enables a user to manipulate or maneuver the basket when it is loaded, would be an improvement over the prior art.